staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Listopada 2001
100x100px 06:30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Dom Czarnoksiężnika; odc.9; serial prod.angielskiej 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:40 Walt Disney przedstawia; Sabrina; serial anim.prod. USA 10:05 Walt Disney przedstawia; Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki; serial prod. USA 11:00 Co Pani na to? 11:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka 12:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji; stereo 12:30 Zabawy językiem polskim 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Zwierzęta świata; Kondor, kojot i kanion cz.2; film dok.prod.angielskiej 13:45 Kwadrans na kawę 14:05 Lista przebojów; stereo 14:40 KAC - komiczna audycja cykliczna 15:05 Dzieci Witkacego; odc.8; serial dok. 15:35 Słoneczny patrol; odc.10; serial prod.USA 16:20 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Plebania; odc.101; serial TVP 18:00 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tęczowe rybki; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Jutro nie umiera nigdy; Tomorrow Never Dies; 1997 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców 22:10 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 22:30 Tylko u nas 23:00 Osiem głów w torbie; 8 Heads in a Duffel Bag; 1997 komedia prod.USA zgodą rodziców 00:35 Procesor; magazyn 01:00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (82) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Psi świat (12) - ser. prod. kanadyjskiej 9.50 Nie tylko dla komandosów 10.15 Europejczycy - program publicystyczny 10.40 Wszystko o rasach - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.10 Arka Noego - mag. przyrod. 11.35 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - serial anim prod. USA 12.00 Gwiezdny pirat (5.6) - ser. TVP 13.05 Co nam w duszy gra: Adio pomidory - pr. rozrywkowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (358) - telenowela 15.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 Jazda kulturalna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 Przychodzi Piachu do kina 19.55 Statek szalony, czyli płyniemy w wyborczy rejs (1) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.35 Bat 21- film wojenny prod. amerykańskiej 23.25 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (2/12) - serial prod. USA 23.55 Zabójcy - dramat kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 1.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 7.00 Czerwony pies Clifford - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.30 Tommy i Oscar - włoski serial dla dzieci 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.20 Panorama 8.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Święty - serial prod.angielskiej /1966/ 10.00 Teleturniej 3 na 6 10.30 Najwspanialszy - francuski film fabularny /1973/ 12.00 Cel podróży: Tahiti - film dokumentalny 12.50 Kabaret Nieroby 13.00 Skarbiec - magazyn kulturalny 13.30 Meksyk i Karaiby odc.12 - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 14.00 Skąpane w słońcu - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Gościniec: Kujawy, Ziemia Dobrzyńska - magazyn turystyczny 15.00 Kino familijne: Mała Meg, duża Meg odc.13/14/ - angielski serial fabularny 15.25 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 15.55 Kampus jubileuszowy 16.15 Zaproszenie: "Toruń - piernikowy ogród" - magazyn krajoznawczy 16.40 Szczęśliwej podróży: Wyspy Kanaryjskie 17.00 Etos: "Chwila wspomnień" - magazyn katolicki 17.15 Dozwolone od lat 40 - Mój nowy magnetowid 17.35 "4 & 2" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.20 Punkt - Gość tygodnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się! - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 Teatr w TVP 3 Regionalnej: Mark Twain - "O człowieku, który redagował gazetę". Reż. W.Krzystek 19.55 Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Mrągowa 20.40 Telekurier bis - przegląd najciekawszych tematów poruszanych w ciągu tygodnia w Telekurierze 21.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 - czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków 21.30 Gość "3" 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Napad - francuski film fabularny /1985/. 23.55 Muzyka w filmie: Vonda Shepard cz.1 0.45 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Normalny Norman 9 8.30 Faceci w czerni 53 9.00 Tajemniczy rycerze 38 9.30 Power Rangers 135 10.00 Disco Polo Live 11.00 Państwo Hart: Aż nas śmierć rozłączy - film USA 12.45 Śmieszka - film USA 14.15 Benny Hill 15.00 4 x 4 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Publicystyka 16.15 Apetyt na miłość: gra-zabawa 16.45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 32 17.35 Asy z klasy 31 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Chciwość czyli żądza pieniądza 20.00 Miodowe lata 76 20.50 Graczykowie, czyli Bula i spóła 65 21.20 Zostać Miss 10 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.25 Złe intencje - film USA 0.15 Opowieści z krypty 18 2.20 Śmieszka - film fabularny USA 4.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06:25 Telesklep 07:55 Punky Brewster (57/88) - serial komediowy, USA 08:20 Inspektor Gadget (7/86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (26/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Łebski Harry (46/86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:35 Uczniowskie manewry (9/26) - serial komediowy, USA 10:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12:30 Big Brother 13:15 Przygody Supermana (41/66) - serial przygodowy, USA 14:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Dom pełen pomysłów - magazyn 16:15 Wielki poker - teleturniej 17:00 Kochane kłopoty (6/21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17:55 13 Posterunek (9/42) - serial komediowy, USA 18:30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:25 Big Brother 21:10 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Parszywa dwunastka II - Następna misja (The Dirty Dozen - The Next Mission) - film wojenny, USA 1985 reż. Andrew V.McLaglen / wyk. Lee Marvin, Ernest Borgnine, Richard Jaeckel, Ken Wahl, Larry Wilcox, Sonny Landham 00:00 Operacja Wiecznośœć (3/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01:00 Wirtualna obsesja (Virtual Obsession) - film science-fiction, USA 1998 reż. Mick Garris / wyk. Peter Gallagher, Mimi Rogers, Bridgette Wilson, Jake Lloyd, Robert Vaughn 03:30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 100x100px 6.00 Plac budowy 5 - serial 6.30 Czarny królewicz 6 - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 7.00 V Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 7.30 Zaginione cywilizacje 8 - film dok. 8.30 Hoboczaki 11 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Plac budowy 6 - serial 9.30 Dzieciaki z mgławicy 6 - serial 10.00 Biały Kieł 7 - serial przygodowy 10.30 K&A - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika 3 - serial przygodowy USA 12.00 Dawni wojownicy 16 - serial dok. USA 12.30 Ach, śpij kochanie 9 - serial kom. USA 13.00 TV4 Kropka pl - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 V Max - prog. informacyjny 14.00 Winnetou wojownik 1 - western, Niemcy-Jugosławia-Włochy-Francja 15.50 Szpiedzy i piraci 6 - serial przygodowy 16.50 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 8 - serial dok. 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 Fantom - film USA 20.00 Zawieszeni na drzewie - komedia sytuacyjna, Francja 21.45 Anioł ciemności 2 8 - serial 22.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.10 Kaligula - dramat kostiumowy, Włochy-Wielka Brytania-USA 1.20 Millennium 16 - serial USA 2.20 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 2.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 07:00 Teledyski 08:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball Z, Yaiba - legendarny samuraj, łowca dusz, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 10:25 Teleshop- ping 10:55 Przesłanie: film 12:30 Hotel (2): serial 13:20 Teleshopping 13:55 Gra w przebo- je 14:25 Książe Bel Air: film 16:10 Niesamowite maszyny: Najgorsi kierowcy świata 2: film 17:05 SeaQuest (56): serial 18:00 Słoneczy patrol (21): se- rial 19:00 Spice Girls 20:00 Klub: film 21:45 Twardziel: film 23:35 Lustrzane odbicia 2: film 01:10 Spice Girls 02:00 Klub: film 03:35 Teleshopping 100x100px 6.00 Historia pewnej miłości - komedia 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Hubertus - reportaż 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Lecznica pod Św. Franciszkiem 8 - serial dok. 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Ale cyrk - prog. dla dzieci 9.35 Plebania 9 - serial (powt.) 10.00 Stempel - film dok. (powt.) 10.30 Uczmy się polskiego - Wesołych Świąt 11.05 Klan 502, 503 - telenowela (powt.) 12.20 Dzieje kultury polskiej 9 - Edukacja i upadek (XVIII w.) 13.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13.35 Mapeciątka 70 - serial anim. 14.00 Pałacyk Hetmana - reportaż 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Jest jak jest 8 - serial prod. polskiej 15.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Bomba Stalina 16.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 16.15 Od A do Z - Leszek Długosz 16.25 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Domowe spotkania - Dania 2 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 18.05 Na dobre i na złe 59 - serial 18.55 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoznawczy 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Misia Colargola 17 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Pogoda 19.53 Sport 20.00 Polonica: Dzika namiętność - film fab. prod. włoskiej 22.05 Santor Cafe "Nic oprócz miłości" 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Bezludna wyspa - Krzysztof Krawczyk, Rudi Schuberth, Stanisław Szelc 23.55 Doktor Kapliczek - reportaż 0.25 Na dobre i na złe 59 - serial 1.15 Przygody Misia Colargola 17 - serial anim. (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 1.54 Pogoda (powt.) 2.00 Polonica: Dzika namiętność - film fab. prod. włoskiej (powt.) 4.05 Santor Cafe... (powt.) 4.30 Pałacyk Hetmana - reportaż (powt.) 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Bomba Stalina (powt.) 5.50 Hity satelity (powt.) 6.10 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Rycerz Redwall 9 - serial anim. 8.30 Strażnicy prawdy 9: Fatima - serial 9.00 Domek na prerii 45 - serial USA 10.00 Dotyk anioła 120 - serial USA 11.00 Tajemniczy element 18 - serial sens. USA 12.00 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 12.30 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa 3 - film dok. 13.30 Wyprawy w nieznane: Jemen - film dok. 14.30 Cudowne lata 87 - serial USA 15.00 Człowiek, który został królem - film USA 17.30 Wiek niewinności - melodramat USA 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Zdarzyło się jutro 18 - serial sens. USA 21.25 Pan wzywał milordzie? 9 - serial kom., W. Bryt. 22.20 Cała naprzód - komedia, Polska 0.00 Pan wzywał milordzie? 9 - serial kom., W. Bryt. 0.55 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 15.00 Godzina Milosierdzia 15.25 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.40 Obchody Roku Prymasowskiego - felieton 15.45 Rozmowy o katechizmie: Oto dzień Pański - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 16.00 Slowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcina de Porres 16.10 Kino familijne 16.35 Dom i ogród 9 - poradnik 17.10 Na tej skale - prog. edukacyjny 17.35 Światowa Odyseja: Niemcy - dolina Renu - film krajoznawczy 18.20 Warszawa - miasto wielu wyznań - felieton 18.30 Kino familijne 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej: Pałace w Stanowicach i Przybysławiu, dwory w Krzynkach, Połotnie i Lubiance - filmy dok. 20.00 Koncert Życzeń 20.30 Różaniec - część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Slowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcina de Porres 21.15 Jan XXIII - dobry pasterz - film dok. 21.40 Mały pułkownik - film fab. produkcji włoskiej 100x100px 06:30 Gdzie jest trzeci król? - kryminalny, Polska 1967, 78 min. 07:50 10 największych katastrof technologicznych - dokument, USA, 47 min. 08:40 Życzenie serca - dramat, USA 1995, 88 min. 10:15 Pierwszy krok w kosmos - biograficzny, USA 1983 13:20 Cinema, cinema (44) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 13:50 Dzieciak na dworze Aladyna - familijny, USA 1997, 85 min. 15:25 Porywacz serca - komedia, Francja 1999, 93 min. 17:00 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna, Japonia 1997, 114 min. 19:00 Super tata - komedia, USA 1999, 89 min. 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jeff Bridges - dokument, USA, 26 min. 21:00 Kasa (8) - serial, USA 2000, 44 min. 22:00 Miłość czy ojczyzna - biograficzny, USA 2000, 120 min. 00:05 Godzina zemsty - film akcji, USA 1999, 96 min. 01:45 Opowieści Lady Chatterley (8): Zamiana - erotyczny, USA, 26 min. 02:15 Szkoła uwodzenia - obyczajowy, USA 1999, 93 min. 03:55 Enduro bojz - film akcji, Polska 2000, 86 min. 05:25 10 największych katastrof technologicznych - dokument, USA, 47 min. Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 121) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 11.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 12.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 13.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 15.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 121) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 21.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 23.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 24.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 01.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) TeDe 05.50 informacje Telewizji dolnośląskiej 06.00 "Plac budowy" ("Construction Site") (5) - serial 06.30 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (6) – serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, 07.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 "Zaginione cywilizacje" (8) - film dokumentalny 08.30 „Hoboczaki” („The Jim Henson Hoobs”) (11) – serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 "Plac budowy" ("Construction Site") (6) - serial 09.30 „Dzieciaki z mgławicy” („Brats of the Lost Nebula”) (6) - serial 10.00 „Biały Kieł” („White Fang”) (7) – serial przygodowy, reż. Otta Hanus, wyk. Jaimz Woolvett, David McIlwraith, Denise Virieux 10.30 K&A – program rozrywkowy 11.15 "Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika " ("Born Free") (3) - serial przygodowy, USA, 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey; wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak, Byrne Piven 12.00 „Dawni wojownicy” (Ancient Warriors”)(16) – serial dokumentalny, USA 12.30 "Ach, śpij kochanie" („Holding the Baby”) (9) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Richard Correll, Ellen Gittelsohn, wyk. Jon Patrick Walker, Jennifer Westfeldt, Eddie McClintock, Sherri Shepherd 13.00 TV4 - TEDE Kropka pl 13.30 V Max – program motoryzacyjny 14.00 „Winnetou wojownik (1)” („Winnetou I aka Winnetou the Warrior aka Apache Gold”) – western, Niemcy-Jugosławia-Włochy-Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl; wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Mario Adorf, Marie Versini, Ralf Wolter, Walter Barnes (czas: 01:27:26) 15.50 "Szpiedzy i piraci” (Carraibbean”) (6) – serial przygodowy 16.50 „Niewiarygodne ale prawdziwe” („World’s Most Amazing Videos”) (8) – serial dokumentalny 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 „Fantom” („Phantom, The”) – przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Simon Wincer; wyk. Billy Zane, Kristy Swanson, Catherine Zeta-Jones, James Remar, Bill Smitrovich, Casey Siemaszko (czas: 01:36:10) 20.00 „Zawieszeni na drzewie” („Sur un arbre perche”) - komedia sytuacyjna, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber; wyk. Louis de Funès, Geraldine Chaplin, Olivier de Funès, Alice Sapritch, Hans Meyer (czas: 01:26:35) 21.45 „Anioł ciemności 2” („Angel 2”) (8) – serial dramatyczno-sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. David Boreanaz, Charisma Carpenter, Glenn Quinn 22.40 Drogówka 23.10 „Kaligula” („Caligula aka Io, Caligula aka Caligula, My Son”) – dramat kostiumowy, Włochy-Wielka Brytania-USA 1980, reż. Tinto Brass i Bob Guccione; wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Teresa Ann Savoy, Helen Mirren, Peter O'Toole, John Steiner, John Gielgud (czas: 01:41:44) 01.20 „Millennium” (16) – serial dramatyczny, USA 1996, reż. Cliff Bole, Jim Charletson, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Megan Gallagher, Brittany Tiplady 02.20 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Kiedy musical królował w Hollywood - film dokumentalny 08.55 Droga do gwiazd - film obyczajowy / USA 1989 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Z planu filmowego 11.20 Kołysanka z Brodwayu - musical / USA 1951 12.55 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.15 Młyńskie Koło - reportaż 13.20 Z planu filmowego 13.35 Kto im zapali znicz...? 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Poznańskie rozmowy - program publicystyczny 15.20 Echo gospodarki - magazyn 15.35 Nekropolie Poznania - program publicystyczny 16.15 Wiedźmin - jak powstaż film 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.30 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn kulinarny 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom 18.10 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.05 Moja firma - rozmowa z.... 19.20 Kto im zapali znicz...? 20.00 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat / USA 1980 21.45 Z planu filmowego 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Studio Sport 00.00 Moja firma - rozmowa z.... 00.20 Muzyka 01.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2001 roku